Entre Galeras y Vestidos
by Alice Terrys
Summary: Una vida que amenaza convertirse en su peor infierno, puede cambiar drasticamente gracias a una simple mirada...Una mirada que también puede ser su perdición total...
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa!!

bueno, aca vengo con un invento de historiaXD

una con Historia Alterna, cabe agregar.

me aleje del Edward/Bella comun, para crear una pequeña historia lejos del mundo en el cual los conocemos; no se si les gusta este tipo de historias! espero que si, porque me salio del almaXD

1º: Todos los personajes le pertencen e Stephenie Meyer, yo solo disfruto fantaseando con ellos.

2º: Disfrutenlo!

* * *

_En Inglaterra... mediados de 1750._

Realmente me encontraba cansada. Me dolían los pies, y la verdad, tenía bastante calor y me encontraba en extremo sofocada gracias al hermoso, pero pesado vestido que mi madre me había regalado para esta ocasión especial.

Y es que el corsé estaba matándome; yo no podía creer que mujeres como yo usaran esas jaulas para el cuerpo, era completamente hereje e inhumano. Claro, el señor corset tapaba sus torturas debajo de un vestido verde esmeralda, con hermoso volados que llamaban la atención incluso para el que no conocía de finezas.

Me encontraba sentada al lado de mi madre, supuestamente disfrutando de una agradable velada en la mansión de uno de sus amigos, Sir Phil. El caballero realmente me caía bien, y hubiera disfrutado de su compañía esa noche, de no se por mi cansancio y dolores, sin sumarle la nueva preocupación que rondaba en mi mente desde hacia unos cuantos días.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, mientras yo tomaba mis clases de francés en el salón de música (que nadie usaba, pues ni mi madre ni yo éramos capaces de tocar el piano, ni tampoco de entonar finamente dos estrofas seguidas), recibió una carta bastante preocupante, pude deducir, gracias a la palidez de su delicado rostro. Me preocupe enseguida, pero sabia que no era de buena educación interrumpir a mi tutora, y menos molestar a mi madre, quien seguro estaría averiguando cosas de aquella carta, o quien sabe ocupada en qué.

Y resulto ser, para mi desgracia, y seguramente para la de mi madre, que traía malas noticias de papá.

Él había viajado hacia Bulgaria, la tierra prometida para algunos, un lugar frío y tétrico en mi opinión, con fines de negocios. Realmente, yo había forjado mas relación con mi padre que con mi madre; el siempre era cariñoso conmigo, y siempre me traía algún regalo de los exuberantes y hermosos lugares que visitaba, sin contar las historias fantásticas que me contaba siendo yo una niña.

Pero eso ya no podría ser.

Mi padre había contraído una nueva enfermedad del continente, que amenazaba su vida.

Se me contrajo el corazón cuando mi madre me comunico la noticia, casi incluso indiferente. Y es que, en esta sociedad a la que mi mente, lejos de aceptar, pertenecía, los sentimientos sinceros, y las emociones demasiado expresivas resultaban incluso insultantes. Por lo que siguiendo el silencio de mi madre, yo me mantuve presa en el sufrimiento interno. Mi padre, enfermo.

Y yo, soltera.

No, no era una desgracia…era mas, a mi me encantaba el hecho de estar soltera, de ser libre de mis acciones, de no rendirle cuentas a nadie, de vivir con mis padres…pero tenia ya 17 años, y como no, estaba comprometida.

Por suerte, la cosa aun no era seria. Mi madre no tenia miramientos en que me casara con el, pero tampoco lo veía con muy buenos ojos. Ella, como yo, se encontraba atrapada en un mundo al cual su corazón no pertenecía.

Su nombre era Mike. El muchacho, lejos de molestarme, me agradaba bastante. Era amable conmigo y con mi familia, y hasta cierto punto, yo veía como desesperadamente intentaba contentar a mi madre; desgraciadamente, yo veía en sus ojos emociones hacia mí, que los míos no expresaban por el: amor.

- Y Bella dime, como es este chico, Mike?.- pregunto Phil desde su asiento.

- Oh, es realmente encantador.- estaba segura de que había recibido un golpe por debajo de la mesa por parte de mi madre. Si, Phil era un amigo, pero aun así, miembro de la aristocracia de Inglaterra, por lo que debía guardar las apariencias.- me siento muy cómoda en su compañía.- Sentí que gracias a mi mentira, el corsé me apretaba más aun.

- Me alegro mucho por ti…he escuchado que se presto a trasladar a tu madre y a ti a Bulgaria, puede ser?.- pregunto nuevamente, llevándose una copa del mas fino vino a sus labios y mirándome con suspicacia.

- Si, es realmente muy amable de su parte.- interrumpió mi madre. Estaba segura que creía que en cualquier momento metería la pata con alguna estupidez.

-- Y dime, Renee…para cuando esta la fecha de la boda?.-

Se me estrujo el corazón.

Me dolía tanto pensar en ese momento, en el que ya no seria libre de mi misma…debía admitirlo: Mike era mucho mas de lo que yo hubiese esperado de un hombre de aquella sociedad; sabia, por buenas fuentes, que los maridos solían…golpear a sus mujeres con tal de que estas se mantuvieran sumisas, y aparentaran felicidad para con la sociedad. Sabia que Mike no era así; sabia que podía confiar en el.

Eso me servia para sobrellevarlo. Igualmente, era como un puñal al corazón. Y más, estando mi padre lejos de mi.

- Aun no hay fecha, pero esperamos fijarla cuando volvamos de nuestro viaje. Verdad, Bella?.- pregunto mi querida madre, agrandando un poco sus ojos en señal de amenaza.

- Por supuesto.- fingí mi sonrisa más radiante.

La mayor parte de la cena transcurrió sin necesidad de que yo hablara, como siempre. Mi madre se entretenía mucho escuchando las andanzas de Phil y mientras tanto, yo aprovechaba para divagar…

Pronto terminamos de cenar, y mi madre yo, que esa noche nos quedábamos en su mansión, nos dispusimos a acomodarnos en nuestras habitaciones.

Dios santo… por fin podía sacarme la maldita cosa!

Mi tórax se abrió satisfecho y feliz de su repentina libertad. Hacia frío, y me encontraba con mi ropa de cama ya acomodada y lista para meterme en la cama. Después de todo, mañana seria un día agotador.

- Que descanses, Bella.- dijo mi madre mirándome con cara preocupada.

- Igualmente, madre.

- Lo siento, hija.

- Perdón? Que sientes?

- Todo esto. Tienes que hablar de casamiento cuando tu padre esta…

- Oh, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, en serio. No hay problema.

- Segura?

- Segura.

Sin mas, me acosté dándole la espalda, luego de haber apagado el pabilo de mi vela. Lo hice para que no viera mis temblores, al comenzar a llorar en la oscuridad. Realmente, me encontraba atrapada.

* * *

_En Bulgaria…_

- Realmente esta muy mal, no se si sobrevivirá mas tiempo.- dijo un pequeño hombre de anteojos delante de un hombre que yacía en cama en muy mal estado.

- Lo suficiente para que vea con vida a su familia, espero.- dijo un hombre rubio, de ojos claros, visiblemente afectado por el estado del postrado.

- Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, Lord Cullen…Dios debe ayudarlo ahora más que nunca.

- Lo se. Muchas gracias.

Sin mas, el doctor salio de la estancia sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

Realmente, Carlisle no podía creer esto. Su mejor amigo, Charles, se encontraba atacado por una enfermedad de la que ni siquiera se sabía la causa. Y todo por ir a visitarlo.

Se sentó en la base de la cama con dosel. Podia sentir como el viento feroz asotaba los arboles que rodeaban el castillo.

Sonrió nostálgicamente. Nunca había visto a su familia, mas allá de fotografías que Charlie traía desde su país cuando, en limitadas ocasiones, lo visitaba. o conocia muy poco de ella, gracias a lo que el le contaba.

En esos momentos, veía la foto de la hija de Charlie, Bella. Era una joven muy bonita, de rasgos muy parecidos a los de su madre, Renee. Sabía que la conocería en pronto, pero le desagradaba la ocasión. Siempre reunidos en tragedia, no en felicidad.

- Padre, esta ocupado?

- No, Edward. Pasa, por favor.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Despues de todo, él tampoco habia presentado a parte de su familia a Charlie.

Edward era tan educado…no solo era educado al dirigirse a las personas, sino también era muy culto; le encantaba leer, y siempre estaba interesado en algo, por muy pequeño que eso fuera. Siempre se vestía impecable, con su traje negro, su chaleco haciendo juego y su camisa blanca pulcramente acomodada. Sus casi metro 90 se exhibían con descaro, mostrando un cuerpo justamente fornido en la medida exacta, debajo de todos los ropajes que diariamente utilizaba. Lo único no ordenado en el, era su cabello. Por alguna extraña razón, este casi siempre se encontraba casualmente desordenado, lo que lo hacia parecer todo un adolescente, pero solo en eso. En general, no parecía un joven de 17 años.

Claro que no.

Porque no lo era.

Lo vio entrar lentamente, como si el enfermo pudiese sentir sus pasos en la habitación. Se movía como un gato en la penumbra, insoslayable, inescrutable, invisible. Incluso a Carlisle le costaba seguir sus pasos en las sombras de las velas.

Finalmente, llego a su lado.

- Como esta?

- Tú lo sientes. Lo ves. No esta en su mejor momento.- dijo Carlisle de manera casual, intentando calmarse un poco y convenciéndose de que su amigo se salvaría.

- Ah tenido momentos mejores no lo dudo.- sonrió Edward.- Llego la confirmación del viaje. La familia de Sir Swan llegara a más tardar dentro de 4 o 5 días. Con los mejores caballos.

- Bien, esperemos que aguante.

- Esperemos.

Sin mas, los dos hombres se quedaron callados en la casi penumbra de la habitación, mientras miles de kilometros de allí, una joven, revolviéndose inquieta en la cama, soñaba con el reencuentro con su querido padre.

* * *

**_Hola de nuevoo!_**

espero que mi intento de distorsionar la historia les haya gustado!!

por favor, es muy importante que me digan aqui si les gusto: ya saben, el review es la forma en la que me pagan, y en la que se que les gusto y quieren que lo continue... justo ahora es importante porque es nuevitoXDD

espero sus comentarios!

nos leemos!!

**_:Alice:_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

El viaje realmente estaba cansándome. Y para colmo, no podía dormitar por el movimiento del carruaje. Esto iba a matarme antes de llegar junto a mi padre.

Hacia mas de 4 días que estábamos viajando así, mi madre sabia muy bien, tan molesta como yo, no había dicho absolutamente nada…igual que yo. Me dolían los pies, no de caminar (pues en realidad no lo había hecho hacia varios días), sino de los terribles zapatos que mi madre me obligo a usar, sabia yo para "deslumbrar a Mike"… aunque no los iba a ver demasiado, debajo del pesado y horroroso vestido color rojo vino, que una vez mas tapaba la terrible jaula llamada corsé. Si, estaba molesta.

La dos nos encontrábamos bastante tensas por la situación, agregado el hecho de que no gozábamos de la intimidad que deseábamos, pues Mike nos acompañaba en este viaje. Gentilmente le había propuesto a mi madre (pues parecía que en tema de decisiones, yo no existía para el), acompañarnos para asegurarse de que estuviéramos seguras; después de todo, nos encontrábamos viajando a un país totalmente desconocida para las dos, nuevo, lleno de cosas por descubrir…lleno de peligros.

Por un lado, me agradaba que Mike nos acompañase en aquel triste viaje, nos cuidaría, y sabíamos que tenia contactos (aunque fuesen de su padre) fuera de Inglaterra, lo que nos daba mas seguridad todavía (no se por qué estaba usando el plural, cuando era mi madre la que tomaba las decisiones, me sintiera segura yo o no). Pero por otro…había sido una tortura.

"Bella, cariño, mira esto", " Cariño, necesitas algo?", " Quieres comer algo, Bella?" estaba harta. Constantemente, me hacia preguntas estupidas, sin fundamento, y cuando lo tenían, las repetía un mínimo de 200 veces, para cerciorarse de que su futura mujer entendiese, y asegurarse de que no tuviera algún retraso mental, supongo…realmente me encontraba en trance aquellos días, rememorando el pasado junto a papá, perdida en mis pensamientos, alejada de mi madre y Mike… otra cosa que me molestaba, y mucho: Mike me trataba como si ya fuese su esposa, y no simplemente su prometida. Realmente me enervaba que hiciese aquello. No tenía ningún derecho sobre mí, no podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Todavía.

Tampoco podía desquitarme con mi madre, porque Mike siempre estaba al acecho…además, ella adoraba a su futuro yerno, por lo que seguro lo defendería a el, y no a mi, que soy su hija…

A media tarde, casi en el crepúsculo del día, que por cierto ya estaba tornándose cada vez mas frío, conforme nos acercábamos a destino, llegamos a un pequeño pueblito; no hubiese resultado feo, ni tenebroso, ni macabro, si no fuera por el hecho de que el sol, al ocultarse por el ocaso, le otorgaba un aspecto espantosamente cruel, como si fuese peligroso, y ahora, luego de una fachada alegre y feliz, demostrara realmente lo que era… estaba desvariando. No pasaba nada de malo con el pueblo. No ahora, que sabia gracias a mi madre que pasaríamos la noche allí mientras el carruaje cambiaba los caballos.

- Que te parece, Cariño?.- me pregunto dulcemente Mike desde la puerta del carruaje, ofreciéndome la mano para descender sin matarme. Realmente era muy patosa, y con todo lo que llevaba puesto, peor.

- Me parece… muy bonito y acogedor.- Para un demonio de 6 ojos.

- Me alegro sobremanera que te guste. Ahora iremos al hospedaje en donde pasaremos la noche. Iras con tu madre, y bajaras a la hora de la cena.- sonó, mas que una sugerencia, una orden directa, sin excusa de incumplimiento.

- Si, Mike, allí estaré.

Espere a que mi madre bajase, ayudada también por Mike, y juntas nos dispusimos a entrar al pequeño hotel de hospedaje. Era ciertamente acogedor por dentro: todo lo que allí había era de madera bien tallada, y se notaba que era muy antigua, y seguramente costosa. No había nadie esperando, por lo que supuse que no eran horas de llegar a un hotel. Nunca había estado en uno.

Mike, quien iba delante de nosotras pidió al recepcionista dos habitaciones. Una vez firmo el libro de visitantes, subimos. Todo con tal de llegar y quitarme esos zapatos malditos.

Mi madre y yo entramos en una habitación muy pequeña, con una sola cama. Supuse que habíamos entrado en la habitación de Mike, pero al girarme para decírselo el ya no estaba con nosotras.

- Oh, Se que ya lo extrañas, pero tenia cosas que hacer. Sabes que Mike es muy detallista y responsable.- dijo mi madre con un tono muy peculiar que no paso desapercibido por mis oídos. Algo andaba mal.

- Esta bien.- decidí no discutirle a mi madre, ya que se pondría a defender a Mike.

Pasaron 2 horas entre que mamá termino de arreglarse (no entendía por que tanto arreglo, si no tenia que impresionar a ningún hombre, ya que papá no estaba…en fin, la coquetería nunca la abandonaría) y entre que yo volví a colocarme otra jaula llamada corsé, ahora cubierta por un vestido que, debía admitir, era muy bonito (Mike me lo había comprado): tenia un marcado escote en V, mangas largas hasta las manos, y ancho en la porción inferior de mi cuerpo, de un hermoso color blanco viejo, con volados por todos lados (manga, cuello, bordes).

Nos dispusimos a bajar a eso de las 9 de la noche, donde Mike ya nos esperaba en el comedor; no había mucho comensales, pero el lugar era acogedor y tenia de fondo la luz de la velas y las animadas charlas de los pocos que allí había cenando. Como todo un caballero que era, o intentaba aparentar, Mike nos corrió la silla a mi madre y a mi; no pase por alto que mi madre se reía mas de lo normal cuando Mike le dirigía la palabra.

Comenzamos a cenar. Realmente la comida era muy buena, con la excepción de que la carne estaba un poco cruda; estaba acostumbrada a que los sirvientes de casa la cocinaran al punto exacto, por pedido expreso de mi padre. Me limite a comer lo necesario y suficiente para no morir de hambre.

- Y dime, querido.- comenzó mi madre luego de terminar su cena.- ya arreglaste los caballos para mañana?

- De hecho, estoy esperando a que me lo confirmen, pero si, ya esta arreglado.- dijo Mike sonriendo, luego de beber un largo trago de vino.- Dime Bella, te gusto nuestra habitación?

Lentamente se me helo la sangre. Ahora entendía porque mi madre en su habitación tenia solo una cama. Que estupida había sido! Como no me había dado cuenta de que Mike había reservado una habitación solo para nosotros? Por mas que lo mirara, no tenia escapatoria…era demasiado tarde. Papá no estaba aquí para defenderme de esto, y mamá era cómplice. Por eso se reía. Traidora.

- Perdón? Nuestra habitación?.- trate de sonar disimulada mientras fulminaba con la mirada a mi madre.- No dormiré con mamá?

- Oh, que tonto. René, no le contaste, verdad?.- dijo Mike mirando un poco preocupado a mi madre. Había notado como me temblaba la voz al hablar, y a pesar de que Mike era un poco…autoritario, tampoco quería obligarme hasta el punto extremo de no ser dueña de mis acciones.

- No, realmente creía que seria una sorpresa agradable…

En eso, llego un hombre bien vestido, que toco suavemente el hombro de Mike. Este se dio vuelta, y con cara de entendimiento, asintió con la cabeza, y se volvió para mirarnos.

- Disculpen, Damas. Surgió un pequeño imprevisto con los caballos. Ya regreso.- se alejo rápidamente de la mesa, lo que mi madre aprovecho ágilmente.

- Te volviste loca? Como vas a demostrarle tanto odio, pobre hombre?.- rezongó mi madre en voz casi imperceptible, cargada de reproche.

- Yo no lo odio, y lo sabes. Es simplemente que me enferma que tomes decisiones que sabes van a afectarme, sin consultarme siquiera.- lo dije muy rápido, y esperaba que mi madre entendiese mis cuchicheos, mientras veía a Mike hablar a lo lejos acaloradamente con el hombre.

- Mira Bella. Simplemente te la haré sencilla: tu padre no anda bien en los negocios, como bien sabes, y Mike se esta encargando de que aun vivamos en la hermosa casa en la que vivimos, y que tengas todos los lujos que quieras. Para colmo, nos esta haciendo el favor de trasladarnos a ver a tu padre. Y tu le pagas así, con ese terror en la voz, sabiendo que Mike te adora? Solo te pide que duermas con el, no intentara nada.

- Y que puedes asegurarme? Te meterás debajo de la cama a espiarlo?.- realmente, mamá tenia razón. Mike se había ocupado esplendorosamente de nosotras dos todo este tiempo, y yo lo trataba así…

- No seas tonta. Y ahora calla, ahí viene.

En efecto, Mike se acercaba con paso seguro hacia nosotras, sonriéndonos.

- Y, cariño? Pudiste arreglar el problema?.- pregunto gentilmente mi madre.

- Oh si, por supuesto. Pero debemos partir antes de lo previsto por la mañana. Así que será momento de ir a dormir, señoras.

Esto último lo dijo con un poco de desconfianza, pero viendo que yo no alegaba nada, se dirigió hacia los dormitorios.

Que dios se apiade de mi alma.

* * *

**_Lejos…pero ya no tan lejos…_**

- Como sigue el humano?.- pregunto una voz en la penumbra. A veces me molestaba que mi hermano se escondiera detrás de la puerta y me preguntara cosas desde el pasillo, como creyendo que yo lo mordería.

- Igual. Carlisle realmente espera que aguante.- dije recostándome aun mas en aquel mullido sillón.

- Realmente te complace eso, Edward?

Ahora Había entrado. Mi hermano más…voluminoso, Emmett, me miraba con cierto aire reprobatorio desde la puerta. Justamente él.

Me encontraba recostado en un sillón, casi en la oscuridad (de no haber sido por una débil luz emanada de una vela que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación), junto con dos hermosas mujeres, que esa noche, habían decidido hacerme compañía. Realmente, no me molestaba la compañía femenina, es mas, la apreciaba mucho…pero luego de tantos años, se tornaba tediosa, e incluso aburrida. Las dos se encontraban recostadas cada una a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mientras yo las abrazaba con los brazos. En una de mis manos, tenía una copa con un líquido rojo, que sabia bien yo, como mi hermano, no era vino. Las humanas no entendían nada, y menos cuando usábamos el termino "humano", o el simple hecho de que yo no dejaba que bebieran de mi copa…pero por el solo hecho de pasar la noche a mi lado, no hacían preguntas. Y eso era muy valorado.

- Tienes algún problema?.- le dije con todo amenazante, apretando un poco mas a una de las mujeres, que gimió por lo bajo. Me maldije mentalmente…no sabia si había gemido porque le había hecho daño, o simplemente porque le gustaba la cercanía.

_"Si pudiese acercarme solo un poco mas…"._

Si, definitivamente era la segunda opción.

- No, es simplemente…sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, verdad?.- dijo Emmett desde la puerta, recostado en el marco. Llevaba un traje ajustado, negro, que remarcaba los músculos que tenia debajo de el.

- Lo se. Por eso, ahora lo mejor es que te vayas y me dejes…solo.

- Esta bien. Simplemente, recuerda: es probable que…ellos lleguen pronto.

- Lo se, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes.- simplemente, genial. Más humanos a los que cuidar. Y para colmo, tendríamos que hospedarlos. Tendríamos que cuidarnos más de lo normal.

Mientras las dos mujeres se apretaban más a mi, y yo me llevaba la copa a los labios, mi hermanos fue cerrando la puerta suavemente, produciendo un sonido crujiente y sumiéndome en la completa oscuridad.

_Hola!!_

gracias por los reviews!!

no se si se dieron cuenta...Edward y Bella, sobretodo edward, son un poco...distintos, a lo que conocemos . quise cambiar un poco eso...no se si les agrada.

ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en que se que les gusta y quieren que lo siga :D

nos leemos!!

**_:Alice:_**


	3. Chapter 3

Dios Santo. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no me sentía tan nerviosa.

A pesar de que la cama era bastante grande, no me animaba siquiera a mover un pie. Me encontraba peor que una estatua de bronce, como las que había en casa…totalmente inmóvil, sin posibilidad de escapar, de huir.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, podía sentir como Mike se movía a mi lado. Para colmo, parecía que con cada movimiento que el hacia, se acercaba mas a mi. Para mi completa desesperación.

Hacia media hora que nos habíamos acostado, a petición claro, de mi madre, quien encontraba sumamente cansado al pobre de Mike, por todo el problema de los caballos, y que se yo que mas. Él pareció muy complacido de ver como ingresaba predispuesta a su habitación, sin chistar (porque no vio como mi madre me empujo hacia ella). Había intentado quitarme el maldito vestido y corsé sin mayores problemas, pero cuando no: sin ayuda, e intentándome hacer la valiente, la autosuficiente, me había enredado con las cuerdas de aquella jaula, y desgraciadamente tuve que pedir ayuda a Mike, quien se encontraba ya acostado.

Obviamente que acepto encantado la oferta. Claro.

Luego de solucionado ese inconveniente, tuve que lidiar contra el ufano corsé, que ahora libre de sus ataduras, deseaba caerse, destapando y dejando al descubierto gran parte de mi cuerpo desnudo. Luego de hacer diversos malabares (que incluyeron hacerme la despistada, y agacharme buscando algo por el piso para poder quitarme todo sin que él me viese), pude por fin meterme a la cama. Y alli comenzó la incomodidad.

Apenas ingrese entre las sabanas, Mike me deseo las buenas noches, acercándose a mi, lo que yo interprete mal, y me aleje de el (casi caigo al piso gracias a ello), pero era solo para besarme la frente. Me sentí muy mal por el desprecio, pero pareciese que el ni siquiera lo noto, pues me sonrió y apago la vela.

Yo me iba corriendo para la esquina izquierda, y el iba acercándose cada vez mas.

Si me corría un poco más, caería al suelo; por lo que, decidí, no podia ser tan malo que se me acercara un poco, solo un poquito.

Que grave equivocación.

Con su brazo izquierdo, Mike rodeo mi cintura, apretándome fuertemente contra el. No omití sonido, e intente parecer dormida, cosa que no se me daba muy bien, por la respiración agitada que presentaba en esos momentos. Por suerte, llevaba una ropa de cama bastante abrigada, y por ende, cerrada…asi que ante cualquier…improvisto, me sentía segura. Aunque eso no reducía los nervios que tenia.

Apretó el agarre. Fue tan suave y a la vez tan autoritario, y encima, en un costado…que me provoco cosquillas.

No pude evitarlo, y un estremecimiento, y el instinto que me domino en ese momento de librarme de la mano, me hizo dar vuelta en la cama, a lo que Mike soltó su agarre, y quede frente a frente con el. Me estaba sonriendo.

No me quedo otra que sonreírle, y agradecer al mismo tiempo la oscuridad que inundaba la habitación. Me encontraba tan colorada que hubiese creído que tenia fiebre o algo de eso.

- Te sientes bien, cariño?.- pregunto casi en un murmullo, acercándose mas a mi. Ya no podía rechazarlo

- Si, es solo que no puedo dormir.

- Te molesto?.- claro que si. No podía decirle eso, pobre Mike…después de todo no me había hecho nada. Aun.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Segura?.- dijo, acercándose aun mas a mi. Ya podía respirar su aliento, y sentía sus manos en mi espalda, apresándome contra el.

- Segura.- sus labios, lentamente, como esperando el rechazo que yo tanto ansiaba darles, fueron acercándose a los míos, y yo, no hice nada. Absolutamente nada. Y me beso.

Comenzó como un simple beso, cargado de ternura, que yo no podía devolverle, cosa que no pareció importarle. Sus manos me apretaron mas fuerte contra el, pidiendo algún tipo de acercamiento de parte mía. Se lo di.

Enrede mis brazos por detrás de su cuello, y a regañadientes, respondí a su beso. Lentamente, y creyendo que yo no me daba cuenta, me estiro en la cama y fue poniéndose encima mío, aplastándome con su peso. Oh, no.

Mi respiración se hizo mas agitada, y mientras el abandonaba mi boca, hacia mi cuello, me tome el tiempo para respirar agitadamente todo lo que podía. Había abierto mis piernas, cosa de colocarse en una mejor posición arriba mío. Me sentía un poco incomoda, por no decir mucho, pues era la primera vez que tenia un hombre sobre mi, en una cama.

Pude sentir como su mano izquierda levantaba sutilmente mi camisón, para acariciar lentamente y en subida mi pierna. Gemí de sorpresa y pánico ante el contacto, a lo que Mike sonrió; estaba segura que el creía que mi gemido había sido de…excitación, y no de miedo.

Lejos de todo lo que había pensado, soltó su agarre de mi cuerpo, y apoyándose a mi lado me susurro en el oído:

- No te preocupes. Se que estas impaciente por que estemos juntos, pero debemos esperar hasta después del casamiento.- diciendo esto, murmuro alguna que otra palabra, y se acostó del todo. Pude sentir su respiración acompasada rápidamente. Si que estaba cansado.

Por lo menos, me había librado. Por ahora. El día en que me casara con el, él dispondría de mi bajo todos los aspectos. Y yo no podría oponerme.

Me dormí no muy apaciblemente, esperando rápidamente a que amaneciera, y comenzara un nuevo día.

* * *

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza infernal, por una mano que sacudía suavemente mi hombro. Mike me miraba divertido, ya vestido y preparado para partir, avisándome que tenía una hora para cambiarme y desayunar. Estupendo.

Hice todo lo mas rápido que pude (lo de vestirme con la ayuda de mamá, pues no podía con el corsé…intento sonsacarme a base de preguntas tramposas que había pasado la pasada noche, pero respondí con evasivas o cambiando de tema. No iba a lograrlo), y nos subimos al carruaje.

Pasamos todo el día allí, encerrados, sin parar en ningún lugar. Según Mike, había que seguir de largo, ya que si parábamos no llegaríamos a destino al anochecer como estaba planeado. Mi corazón repiqueteaba en mi pecho, y sentía una angustia creciente. Pronto vería a mi padre, y su estado. Y conoceríamos a los amigos de el.

Realmente, yo no sabia mucho de ellos, y lo poco que sabia mamá, no me lo contaba. No parecían mucho de su agrado, y quizás nosotras de ellos tampoco, pues nunca nos habían visitado.

Pronto llego el anochecer, y con el, un frío horroroso que nos calaba hasta los huesos. Me sorprendió, al ver por la ventana, que no nevaba. Quizás era el lugar, pero parecía ser así de frío en todas las épocas del lugar…o quizás yo estaba desvariando, por la cantidad de horas de viaje.

El carruaje se dirigió a una hermosa mansión, bastante antigua a mi gusto, y bastante espaciosa también, en donde paro a su puerta. Quizás esa era la casa en donde papá estaba mu…recuperándose de un enfermedad. Si, asi era.

Mike bajo hábilmente del coche, y se dirigió a la puerta. Golpeo varias veces un llamador muy grande, que se oyó incluso desde el coche el eco profundo que produjo dentro de la casa. Nada.

No salía nadie. Mike se dio vuelta, y nos sonrió. Con una señal de la mano, nos dijo que bajásemos. Algo extraño, viendo que nadie salía a recibirlo. Mi madre me tomo del brazo y salimos al terrible frio.

Caminamos hacia donde estaba Mike, salteando algun que otro matorral alli. Parecía una especie de jardin muy bien cuidado, con flores ahora cerradas por la oscuridad, árboles, arbustos y plantas muy bien cuidadas y podadas. Conforme nos fuimos acercando, vi como todas las cortinas y ventanas estaban cerradas. La puerta era imponente, realmente muy grande y hermosa. Tenia figuras talladas en ella, pero gracias a la oscuridad no podía ver que eran. En eso, se escucho el sonido de la cerradura.

Los tres nos sorprendimos bastante, pues en el silencio que reinaba allí, no habíamos sentido a nadie acercarse a la puerta.

Como si fuera muy pesada, la puerta al correrse hizo un sonido angustiado, pesado. Quede sin habla al ver quien la había abierto.

Era el hombre mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Era alto, muy bien vestido, aunque algo desalineado (lo que le daba un toque genial), con cabellos desordenados, rubios, nos miraba con cierta sorpresa y aprensión en la mirada color…creía haber visto un color miel, pero no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta.

- Desean algo a estas horas?.- pregunto, al parecer, contrariado por la interrupción.

- Si. Esta es la casa de Carlisle Cullen?.- pregunto Mike un poco intimidado por la presencia de aquel caballero. Este nos miro a todos, y finalmente, con un brillo de comprensión en la mirada, nos sonrió. Era hermoso.

- Así es. Supongo que vienen a ver al enfermo.- dijo mirándonos a mi madre y a mí. Esta asintió, y aquel hombre se abrió, indicándonos con un brazo que pasásemos.

Mientras lo hacíamos, senti que Mike le preguntaba.

- Es usted el señor Cullen?.-

- Uno de ellos. Mi nombre es Jasper Cullen. Si me permiten, los acompañare hasta mi padre.- le corto en seco, dejando a un Mike con la boca abierta.

Lo seguimos, internándonos en aquella oscuridad.

Uno de ellos? Cuantos eran? Si los demás eran como el…no quería ni pensarlo.

Una sonrisa afloro en mis labios.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**muchas gracias por los reviews!** y realmente, me encanta que les haya gustado!

**las dudas que tienen se van a ir resolviendo,no se preocupen**.

con respecto a tu observacion, **The Little Cullen**...tienes razon, tiene un toque Draculiano, pero es solo al principio, a modo de base...no es que me este basando en esa historia, es simplemente, que me parecio un buen ejemplo a seguir; pero la historia se desarrollara de manera distinta, que no te quepa la menor dudaXD

**ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue!!**

**cualquier agradecimiento, insulto, sugernecia o simple comentario...a review!XD**

ya estan actualizados: Éste XD, " **Que dificil es ser padres!" y su mas adorado..." 9 Meses de Dulce esperaXD".** nos vemos alli!!

nos leemos!!

**:Alice:**


End file.
